1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pollution control, and particularly to a method of removal of sulfur dioxide and/OR hydrogen sulfide gases from waste gases using granular activated carbon produced from date palm pits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sulfur based gaseous pollutants pose a serious challenge to various industries, including, for example, oil and natural gas extraction and refining industries, paper and pulp manufacturing industries, treatment plants, and manure handling plants. Sulfur based toxic gases typically present in industrial waste gases include sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide. Various methods exist in the art to remove sulfur dioxide from a waste gas stream, including using molten salt mixtures, e.g., molten potassium sulfate salt mixture, using Claus reactor to convert sulfur dioxide into elemental sulfur, and adsorbing sulfur dioxide onto activated carbon or aluminum sulfate basic solution.
There is a need to provide a cost effective and environmentally acceptable method for removal of sulfur dioxide and/or hydrogen sulfide (H2S) from industrial waste gases to an acceptable level without costly expenditure.
Thus, a method of removal of sulfur based toxic gases, in particular, SO2 and H2S from industrial waste gases solving the aforementioned problems is desired.